


Lucha-huyó

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: No importaba lo que se enfrentaba, sin importar cuál fuera el peligro, no importaba la situación, Mathew escogería el huyó. No importa lo que pase. ¿y Alfred? Él elegiría luchar. De alguna manera, esto nunca causó un problema entre ellos.





	Lucha-huyó

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.

Siempre hay dos maneras de lidiar con una situación estresante. Está codificado en ácido desoxirribonucleico humano, y por eso, en la nación desoxirribonucleico-ácido también. Su sistema de respuesta. Cómo lidiamos con el mundo que nos rodea. También se llama el sistema de respuesta de lucha- huyó.

Debido a esto, cada persona se enfrenta a una elección. Pueden luchar contra el problema o pueden huir de ella. Simple.

No importaba lo que se enfrentaba, sin importar cuál fuera el peligro, no importaba la situación, Mathew escogería el huyó. No importa lo que pase.

¿y Alfred? Él elegiría luchar.

Era simple, y habitual. Era la forma en que siempre habían sido y, pensaban, como siempre lo serían.

¿Alfred? Siempre pelea.

¿Mathew? Siempre huyó.

Era tal como eran.

Para Mathew, en realidad no lo pensó como si realmente fuera una elección en el asunto. Para él, no era una pelea o una respuesta de huyó. Era sólo una respuesta de huyó. No había ni siquiera una opción de lucha para él para elegir.

De ahí su tartamudeo cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a una situación.

Por lo tanto jugar al hockey. Nunca tuvo que quedarse quieto en el hielo. Sí, podría ser peligroso, pero el hockey nunca lo arrinconaba. Él siempre tenía la opción de patinar lejos, y sin embargo, todavía podía patinar alrededor y divertirse.

Alfred, por otro lado, bueno, Mathew también sabía que su hermano siempre elegiría pelear.

Siempre hacía las cosas muy difíciles cuando tenían una discusión.

Alfred siempre quiso confrontar el problema, no importa lo vergonzoso o estresante que era.

Mather, por otro lado, siempre querría huir de Alfred para detener el argumento.

Cuando Mathew corría, Alfred dejaba de gritar para correr tras él, y muy pronto, ambos olvidarían su argumento en la lucha después de que Alfred atacara a Mathew al suelo para tratar de mantenerlo en un solo lugar.

Pero, no importa cuánto se hubieran gritado antes, su lucha siempre terminaría en un abrazo, brazos envueltos unos a otros, y una siesta en el suelo.

Y así fue como a ellos les gustó.

Después de todo, "los opuestos atraen," ¿verdad?


End file.
